


Home

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, F/M, Home, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Redecorating, house decorating, repainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish you were here to help with decisions. I will save some stuff for when you return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The party was enjoyable. I met some of Jess and Sam’s friends and was introduced to a lot of new people. I even gave my number out to a couple of people. I don’t think I will answer any of the calls though. It was just fun to give out my number.

275 days until you come home. It’s getting closer! Soon it will be 200, then 100, then 50, then you’ll be home. We can go back to our normal routine and everything will be okay again.

I repainted the living room. It’s now a more earth tone. I also got new furniture to match the walls. I’ve been doing a lot of redecorating. I’m trying to make the house more homey, rather than keeping to the ‘Bachelor Pad’ style. For the next couple of years this will be our home, and I believe it should feel more like a home.

When you come home you probably won’t even recognize the house. I’m not doing that on purpose. I just want us to feel more comfortable here.

I wish you were here to help with decisions. I will save some stuff for when you return.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload one more, but I've had a long couple of days, so this is the last one for tonight. I will upload more tomorrow though. If I don't you are all free to scold me!


End file.
